


If only I could

by ortonfangirl



Series: Oblivious [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I could

Sometimes Derek thought he felt Stiles' eyes on him. But even with his supernatural or 'wolfy' (as Stiles refers to it) reflexs he could never actually catch Stiles watching him. He was half convinced that it was his imagination, just wishful thinking on his part. The idea that the man he couldn't seem to keep his gaze from drifting to might be staring at him just as covertly seemed unlikely to him. If Stiles was actually looking at him it was probably not for the same reasons Derek watched Stiles.

There was no way, Derek thought, that Stiles would be watching him because he was interested in or even liked Derek. It was probably more of a wary 'what the hell is he gonna do now' glare. Certainly nothing like the heated stare that followed Stiles whenever he was in the same vicinity as Derek. Derek just couldn't bring himself to believe that Stiles might watch him with the same desire and yearning that Derek watched him with. Desire and yearning that Stiles was completely clueless about.

Derek knew what he looked like, knew men and women both had eyed him with lust since he hit puberty. He had been ignoring the scent of arousal that his looks seemed to stir in people for as long as he could remember. He was so tired of the attention his looks attracted, so sick of the constant advances of complete strangers. The irony was not lost on Derek, that the one person he wouldn't have minded being drawn to his looks seemed to not even notice them at all. There was always a faint hint of arousal mixed in with Stiles' natural scent but Derek was sure that was due to Stiles' teenage hormones rather than an reaction to Derek.

Derek was just grateful that Scott and the other Betas were too inexperienced with distinguishing different chemo signals to detect the scent of arousal he knew he must reek of around Stiles. It was bad enough that Erica had caught him staring at Stiles more than once during pack meetings. He hoped she hadn't figured out why Derek had been staring at Stiles. But he doubted he was that lucky considering the smirk she directed at him when their eyes met after he was unable to keep his eyes off Stiles during today's pack meeting. So far he thought she was the only one who had noticed his Stiles gazing. _'Oh my god'_ , Derek thought, _'I'm thinking about him so much I'm starting to sound like him in my head'_

During the pack meeting Derek once again thought he felt Stiles' eyes on him whenever he managed to tear HIS eyes away from Stiles. Like always, he could never manage to catch Stiles looking at him. Every time he turned his eyes back to Stiles when he was certain he felt the weight of Stiles' stare, Stiles was looking down at the floor. Derek told himself he must be imagining the feeling of Stiles' eyes on him. _'Why would he be watching me anyway'_ Derek thought, _' he doesn't even like me. There's no way he'd be interested in me. If only I could be sure he actually was watching me. If only I could bring myself to let him know how I feel'_


End file.
